


Rut, Rattle, and Rancor-Roll

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Body Modification, Clone Sex, Clonecest, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: A first-person account from a clone with a di'kutla brother.
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Rut, Rattle, and Rancor-Roll

It’s against regs. But it’s not against the law and it’s not unhealthy and it won’t stop a medic from saving his life if need be. But it’s still the dumbest thing Bluerun’s ever done, ever. I have no idea where he got the money for it or who the kark agreed to work on a clone, but he’s got them. Actual rod injections. He’s got ridges now, down the underside. I know because he flashed them at the whole barracks as soon as the bandages came off. 

At first it was sort of the weirdest thing I’d ever seen. I mean, the Kaminoans treat us like kriff and they certainly cut every corner they could but they didn’t betray us on the rod front. Eight-point-one-seven inches. Every single one of us. So why the hell did Bluerun need to inject his dick with bumps?

Of course, then he measured in full view of everyone and announced that he is eight-point-six-nine inches now. A full half inch longer than the rest of us. Which, rude, for one. He’s also the biggest dick in the barracks now and he is not afraid to remind anyone who forgets. And two, he could have just gotten himself lengthened without adding those weird-ass bumps, but…

Then I saw him in the ‘freshers. Just... the gentlest rub of his ridges and he went from soft to beskar like that. And, well, most of the vode were watching him, but... well, I know Bluerun best. We’re bunked right next door after all. 

They’re almost like... halfway to cartilage kind of hard. The kind of hard you could bite without causing damage, but also soft enough to make his pre bubble out just by rubbing my thumb on one. 

I nipped one and he jizzed on my face. I mean the Kaminoan rainstorm kind of cumming. Howling wind included. 

So I think I like his mods well enough. But I still don’t know how those are gonna be dragging over my spot, and, well, I can’t say for sure I approve of his choice until I’ve weighed all the pros and cons. You know how it is.


End file.
